No espero que me correspondas (OneShot)
by Jun-CLOVER
Summary: Cuando le preguntan a Todoroki quién le gusta él contesta que Bakugo. Pero no espera que le corresponda, simplemente no veía razón para ocultarlo. — TodoBaku


**Resumen:**

Cuando le preguntan a Todoroki quién le gusta él contesta que Bakugo. Pero no espera que le corresponda, simplemente no veía razón para ocultarlo.

Lo siento, pero esta historia no contiene lemon.

Posible OOC.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**No espero que me correspondas (OneShot)**

Como todos los días, los chicos de la clase "A" del departamento de héroes se encontraban en la sala del edificio de dormitorios.

Los chicos estaban sentados a un lado, hablando de cosas de chicos, y las chicas al otro lado, conspirando para salir de compras juntas.

Como casi siempre, durante las conversaciones de los chicos, Mineta sacó la conversación de la clase de chicas que le gustaban a cada uno. Y como siempre, Bakugo ya le había rugido que lo dejara en paz si no quería morir.

Mineta comúnmente buscaba otra víctima, y esta vez había sido Todoroki el primero en ser avistado.

—Me pregunto qué clase de chicas le gustan a Todoroki —preguntó burlón Mineta.

Todoroki volteó a verlo con tranquilidad —No me gustan las chicas, me gusta Bakugo —dijo y luego regresó su mirada a la revista que estaba leyendo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Incluso las chicas habían alcanzado a escuchar la revelación y habían volteado sorprendidas.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —preguntó Mineta asustado.

Todoroki volteó a verlo nuevamente —Que no me gustan las chicas, me gusta Bakugo —aclaró extrañado.

Bakugo se puso de pie de un salto y sujetó a Todoroki del cuello de la camisa —¡Maldito! ¡Voy a matarte! —gritó furioso.

Kirishima se puso inmediatamente de pie para detenerlo y que soltara a Todoroki.

—¡Basta Bakugo! —intervino Iida.

—¡¿Intentas burlarte de mí estúpido?!

—¿Por qué pensarías eso? Solo admití que me gustas más tú que alguna chica.

Bakugo se quedó por primera vez sin palabras.

—¡¿Le estás pidiendo a Bakugo que salga contigo?! —gritó Hagakure emocionada.

—No, solo estoy diciendo que me gusta, no le estoy pidiendo que salga conmigo —aclaró Todoroki—. Me voy a mi habitación —finalizó poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala.

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de que el chico desapareció.

—Wow, nunca pensé que Todoroki fuera gay. ¿Qué opinan de eso chicas? Ahí está su chico más guapo —dijo Mineta con alegría.

—¡Bakugo! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?! —intervino Hagakure, acercándose al peligroso chico que ya no era retenido por Kirishima— ¡A Todoroki le gustas! ¡¿No piensas hacer nada?!

—¡Cierra el pico! ¡Como si me importara! —gritó Bakugo, antes de salir de la habitación con fuertes pisadas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el tema de la confesión de Todoroki había quedado olvidado mientras tomaban las clases.

Al finalizar, lo único que todos querían era comer y descansar.

Bakugo salió primero, esperando llegar al comedor antes de que se llenara de gente que solo le ocasionaría molestia, pero no pudo alejarse demasiado, ya que un chico frente al edificio lo detuvo.

Bakugo se le quedó mirando con odio y el chico pareció temblar de miedo.

Los chicos de la clase "A" se detuvieron al observar la escena.

El chico tomó aire y comenzó a hablar —Yo... Estoy en la clase "G" del departamento de apoyo. ¡Y que-quería decirte que me... gus-tas Bakugo-san!

Todos los de la clase "A" del departamento de héroes voltearon a ver a Todoroki.

—No me interesa —contestó Bakugo y siguió su camino hacia el comedor.

Kirishima se despidió de los demás y siguió a su amigo.

* * *

Kirishima y Bakugo se encontraban en el cuarto del último, leyendo comics. Bakugo se encontraba recostado en la cama y Kirishima estaba en el piso.

—Oye bro —llamó Kirishima rompiendo el silencio—. ¿De verdad no te interesa Todoroki? —preguntó, con un poco de temor a ser corrido de la habitación.

Bakugo gruñó y continuó leyendo su comic.

—Bueno... —continuó Kirishima—, me dijiste que no te importaba si era un hombre o mujer, mientras no fuera alguien débil. Todoroki no es alguien débil, y además, ya sabes que le gustas.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —gruñó Bakugo.

—Bueno... las chicas dicen que es el más guapo —le recordó—. Además, creo que no es un mal chico. Me cae bien.

Bakugo gruñó y soltó la historieta, luego le dio la espalda a Kirishima —Eso no... es importante.

—Pero entonces... ¿no te llama para nada la atención?

—Ya vete, me quiero dormir —dijo Bakugo tapándose con las cobijas.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento. Te dejo descansar —se despidió Kirishima, recogiendo las historietas que estaban regadas en la cama y en el suelo, ya que, si no dejaba limpio su amigo se enojaría mucho, luego salió de la habitación apagando la luz.

* * *

Durante el desayuno, Bakugo no podía evitar mirar a Todoroki.

Kirishima le había preguntado si le parecía atractivo, y la verdad era que sí, no por nada era considerado el chico más guapo de casi toda la escuela. Le había contado a Kirishima —al cual consideraba su mejor amigo— que le gustaban tanto hombres como mujeres. Con la confesión de Todoroki no sabía que pensar, había decidido olvidar ese momento como si no hubiera pasado, pero ahora Kirishima le había hecho pensar en el tema y no podía evitar el mirar a Todoroki.

Era muy guapo, si, y también era muy poderoso, y no se llevaba mal con él, en realidad hacían buen equipo. Era justo la clase de persona con la que quisiera tener una relación. Justo la pareja ideal para él.

El problema era que jamás había pensado en tener algo con él y ahora su mente le mandaba imágenes de ellos dos juntos.

Apenas esa noche había soñado con Todoroki.

—¡Oye Todoroki! ¡Bakugo te está mirando! —informó Mineta.

Todoroki volteó a ver a Bakugo logrando que se ponga completamente rojo.

Bakugo intentó defenderse —¡Maldito! ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso no es...!

—No importa. Sé que no fue intencional —intervino Todoroki, desestimando la situación, luego continuó en sus asuntos.

Bakugo se quedó petrificado.

—Buuuu —se quejó Mineta—. Primero admites frente a todos que eres gay, y luego te niegas a admitir que Bakugo está interesado en ti. Eres muy raro Todoroki.

—No quiero admitirlo, pero puede que Mineta tenga razón y Bakugo-kun se esté interesando en Todoroki —conspiró Hagakure.

—Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? No porque a Todoroki le gusten los chicos significa que a Bakugo también. Dejen de imaginarse lo que quieran —se quejó Kaminari.

Kirishima frunció la boca y miró a Bakugo con gesto de disculpa. Kaminari solo intentaba defenderlo, pero no sabía que Bakugo si estaba interesado en los chicos.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —intervino Iida— Las relaciones románticas son pri-va-das, los demás no pueden meterse en esos asuntos. Lo que Bakugo decida es solamente su problema. Dejen de armar alboroto.

—¡Pero no es justo! ¡Todos fuimos testigos de la confesión de Todoroki! ¡Queremos saber en que termina todo! —se quejó Hagakure.

—¡Ya! ¡Todos a clases! —apuró Iida.

Los chicos se fueron refunfuñando.

Todoroki también salió tras los demás sin voltear una sola vez a mirar a Bakugo, el cual frunció el ceño.

—Bro —llamó Kirishima acercándose—. ¿Realmente mirabas a Todoroki? —preguntó.

—Cierra el pico —gruñó Bakugo alejándose de él.

Kirishima sonrió e inmediatamente lo siguió.

* * *

Al terminar las clases de ese día, Bakugo se encontró nuevamente al chico de soporte. Su molestia se incrementó.

El chico se acercó a él con temor —¿Pensaste acerca de mi declaración? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—Ni siquiera me acordé de ti —gruñó Bakugo—. Deja de molestarme y lárgate antes de que decida que sirves como muñeco de práctica.

—Creo que no lo has entendido. Tu y yo haríamos buena pareja. Puedo fabricar todo tipo de instrumentos que ayuden a mejorar tu kosei —insistió el chico.

—¿Crees que necesito algún estúpido instrumento que me ayude a luchar? ¡No necesito tus estupideces! ¡Soy lo suficiente fuerte por mi cuenta!

Bakugo lo pasó de largo, decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente, pero de pronto, el chico tiró de él y lo abrazó tomándolo desprevenido.

En ese momento, los chicos de la clase A salían del edificio de clases y se encontraron con esa escena.

Bakugo volteó a ver a Todoroki y puedo notar una expresión de enojo en su rostro, la cual fue inmediatamente reemplazada con indiferencia antes de continuar su camino.

Bakugo ardió en furia y golpeó la cara del chico con una explosión, luego se alejó molesto del lugar.

Llegó hasta su piso y se dirigió con fuertes pisadas hacia su puerta.

—¿Qué sucede Bakugo? ¿Ahora por qué estás molesto? —preguntó Kirishima en cuanto lo alcanzó.

—Ya no tengo ningún interés en ese tipo —gruñó cerrando con fuerza la puerta de su habitación.

Por suerte Kirishima había alcanzado a entrar antes —¿De qué tipo hablas? ¿Quién te interesaba?

—¡Ese maldito mitad-mitad! ¡No tiene huevos! ¡Si realmente le gustara se esforzaría como ese otro tipo para que yo le correspondiera! ¡Pero solamente me ignora!

Kirishima ocultó una sonrisa, ya que Bakugo ya no rechazaba iniciar una relación con Todoroki, y ahora quería notar el interés en él.

—Oye bro, ¿por qué no le demuestras como se hacen realmente las cosas? —preguntó.

Bakugo volteó a verlo inmediatamente, luego una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro —Tienes razón. Le mostrare que yo si tengo pantalones —dijo con satisfacción.

—Muy bien. ¡Yo te apoyo! —animó Kirishima levantando los brazos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bakugo ya estaba decidido a tomar el asunto en sus manos. También había aceptado que mantener una relación con Todoroki no le resultaba tan desagradable. Así que, al terminar las clases, Bakugo esperó a que todos los demás salieran.

—Oye, maldito mitad-mitad —llamó al chico antes de que saliera.

Todoroki volteó a verlo con su común cara inexpresiva que molestaba a Bakugo. Odiaba nunca saber que estaba pensando. Decidió que necesitaba ver ese rostro con otra expresión y se acercó hasta él.

—Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar —dijo.

—¿A qué lugar? —preguntó Todoroki.

—¿Qué te importa? Tu solo acompáñame —gruñó, luego, sin esperar respuesta, tomó a Todoroki del brazo y lo arrastró con él.

Bakugo se dirigió un cuarto de entrenamiento, cuando entraron cerró las puertas con seguro.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que entrenemos? —preguntó Todoroki.

Bakugo se guardó su respuesta y en vez de eso se acercó y lo besó, dejando sorprendido a Todoroki.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y Todoroki lo miró con curiosidad —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Bakugo? ¿Es alguna nueva manera de vengarte de mí? —preguntó.

—¡Claro que no imbécil! ¡Jamás besaría a alguien si no me gustara!

Todoroki se sorprendió aún más.

Bakugo se lanzó a besarlo nuevamente y Todoroki ya no se resistió. Tomó a Bakugo fuertemente de la cadera intentando acercarlo a él lo más posible. Los besos de Bakugo eran como una droga que lo intoxicaba. No podía ni quería dejar de besarlo. Su excitación estaba creciendo y no creía poder detenerse, aun cuando estuvieran en un lugar tan público.

Pero Bakugo lo alejó para tomar aire. Su rostro estaba demasiado sonrojado y sus labios brillaban por la saliva. Bakugo se limpió con el brazo y se alejó un poco de él.

—Bakugo —llamó Todoroki acercándose a tomar su mano, luego acercó lentamente su rostro al del otro chico y volvió a besarlo. Se sentía con demasiada suerte en estos momentos y no quería ponerse a pensar en lo que significaba esta actitud de Bakugo y las consecuencias que tendría después, solo quería aprovecharlo.

Extrañamente, esta vez, el beso no fue desesperado, fue lento y calmado, disfrutando del contacto entre ambos. Después de unos minutos solo besándose con sus manos unidas, Bakugo decidió que no era suficiente y se soltó para abrazarse del torso de Todoroki.

Todoroki llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Bakugo y profundizó el beso nuevamente.

Después de un rato por fin se separaron. Bakugo lo miró con curiosidad, como esperando algo, pero Todoroki no sabía que era.

Se sentía confundido y decidió que lo mejor era resolver sus dudas —¿Qué significa esto Bakugo? —preguntó.

El otro chico se le quedó mirando sorprendido, y luego, un gesto de molestia apareció en su rostro —¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No sabes lo que significa imbécil? —cuestionó con tono peligroso.

Pero Todoroki no se dio cuenta —No sé lo que significa. ¿Viniste a besarme para burlarte porque me gustas? Lo siento entonces, no es mi intención obligarte a estar conmigo. En realidad, no tengo ninguna expectativa en que me correspondas. Sé que es imposible.

—¡¿Por qué mierda dices que es imposible si me acabas de besar?!

—Porque jamás me besarías por tu propia voluntad.

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¡¿Entonces crees que alguien me obligó?!

—¿Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió? Si alguien está obligándote solo dile que no es necesario que haga eso, ya me hice a la idea de que no me vas a corresponder, así que no hay nada que pueda hacerme sufrir. Esa persona no ganará nada con esto.

Bakugo lo miró sorprendido, apretó los puños con fuerza y bajó la vista —¿Crees que soy alguien que puede ser influenciado a hacer algo que no quiere? ¿Crees que besaría a alguien que no me gusta? ¿Crees que le daría mi estúpido primer beso a cualquier idiota? —apretó la boca fuertemente reprimiendo el coraje que sentía, simplemente quería olvidarse de esa situación— Que bueno que me lo dices ahora. Qué bueno —se despidió Bakugo, pasó a un lado de Todoroki y salió del edificio.

Todoroki se quedó pensando en lo que Bakugo había dicho.

* * *

Cuando Todoroki regresó a los dormitorios, se encontró con Kirishima en la entrada. El chico le sonrió y se acercó a él con alegría.

—Oye, ¿también puedo llamarte bro? —dijo alegre—. Supongo que ahora que tú y mi bro ya son pareja también estarás invitado a los viernes de chicos en la habitación de Bakugo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Sabes que Bakugo y yo no somos nada. Eso es algo... imposible —dudó, recordando los besos que habían compartido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kirishima confundido. Bakugo era alguien de palabra, y él había dicho que iría a buscar a Todoroki, no creía que se hubiera retractado a medio camino. Pero entonces, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

—Oye, ¿sabes de alguien que haya estado molestando a Bakugo? ¿Alguien que pudiera obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere? —preguntó Todoroki intentando descubrir la verdad.

—Claro que no. Nadie podría jamás obligar a Bakugo a hacer algo que no quiere. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso? —interrogó Kirishima con sospecha.

Todoroki dudó si compartir sus preocupaciones con Kirishima, pero después de todo era el mejor amigo de Bakugo, solo él podría ayudarlo.

—Escucha... hace unos momentos Bakugo fue a buscarme. Su actitud era distinta a lo habitual. Él... me besó. Yo creo que alguien lo está obligando a hacer eso para molestarme. Tenemos que buscar al responsable para que Bakugo pueda estar tranquilo, no es justo que lo obliguen a hacer algo que no quiere —contó con preocupación.

Kirishima se quedó en shock, luego parpadeó rápidamente —¿Dónde está Bakugo? —preguntó.

—Se fue después de que le dije esto. Yo quería ayudarlo pero...

—Todoroki —interrumpió Kirishima poniendo una mano en el hombro del otro chico—, ¿crees que Bakugo es tan débil como para que alguien pudiera controlarlo? —preguntó con seriedad.

Todoroki lo pensó con más detenimiento, y la respuesta era simple —No.

—¿Entonces por qué crees que te besó?

—No lo sé.

—Si lo sabes, y no puedes aceptarlo —dijo Kirishima —. Te has hecho la idea de que Bakugo jamás te correspondería, pero lo hace. Y tú no le creíste. Y probablemente mi bro esté por ahí, lamentándose por haber decidido darte una oportunidad. Y probablemente esté demasiado molesto consigo mismo. Por eso tienes que buscarlo y decirle que te equivocaste al no creer en sus sentimientos, antes de que decida cerrar su corazón otra vez y ya no puedas volver a entrar.

Todoroki se quedó perplejo. Recordó todo lo que Bakugo le había dicho, pero él estaba tan incrédulo que no comprendió la suerte que tenía de ser correspondido.

—Voy a buscarlo —dijo con decisión y se alejó nuevamente dispuesto a arreglar las cosas.

—Suerte —gritó Kirishima, luego suspiró. Probablemente Todoroki regresara casi muerto, pero esperaba que arreglara las cosas con su amigo para que ambos pudieran ser felices.

* * *

Todoroki siempre había sabido que no le gustaban las chicas, pero lo había confirmado hasta la secundaria, cuando sus compañeros llevaban revistas de mujeres desnudas y a él no le llamaban la atención, ni le provocaban erecciones como a sus compañeros. Tampoco se había sentido atraído hacia ningún chico antes, porque ninguno le atraía lo suficiente. Hasta que había conocido a Bakugo y lo había visto luchar; con el cuerpo sudoroso y su personalidad de los mil demonios. Luego lo había visto en las duchas y había tenido que salir antes para que no vieran su excitación.

Se había sorprendido. Era la primera vez que algún chico le provocara una erección. Supo en ese instante que Bakugo era el único con el que podría estar, pero también supo que era imposible.

Bakugo era el más masculino de los hombres, no solo él lo sabía. Y no le interesaban los hombres como pareja. Era más que obvio que algún día conocería a una mujer que cumpliera sus expectativas y pudiera convertirse en su pareja.

Sin embargo, Todoroki no ocultó sus sentimientos ni los eliminó, simplemente los guardó, teniéndolos junto a él para saber que si había podido llegar a querer a alguien.

En las noches soñaba con Bakugo y en el día lo veía, pero seguía la rutina de siempre, sin intentar acercarse a él para buscar una oportunidad que sabía no existía.

No es como si hubiera estando ocultando su enamoramiento, simplemente era que nadie estaba interesado en su vida amorosa. Todos lo veían como el chico serio que no gustaba de nadie.

Hasta que Mineta había preguntado y él había tenido que responder.

Si gracias a eso, Bakugo se había interesado en él, entonces estaba más que agradecido de haber contestado con honestidad. Y ahora necesitaba encontrarlo para obtener de vuelta esos labios que había probado, esos brazos que lo habían abrazado y ese aroma de sudor en Bakugo que lo enloquecía.

Pero no encontró a Bakugo hasta que estuvo de nuevo en los dormitorios y Kirishima se acercó a decirle que su amigo regresaba de donde sea que hubiera estado.

Todoroki salió a recibirlo para poder hablar a solas —Bakugo, necesito hablar contigo —dijo en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficiente cerca.

—Lo siento, el barco ya zarpó. Lárgate —gruñó Bakugo sin detenerse. Abrió la puerta para entrar, pero Todoroki lo detuvo.

—Bakugo, perdóname por no creer que tus acciones eran tomadas solo por ti. Dudé de ti. Lo lamento. En realidad no creo que nadie pueda ordenarte algo, pero tampoco creía en que tu pudieras interesarte en mi.

—Te dije que lo olvides. Ya no me interesa.

—Dame una oportunidad. Una sola. En verdad me gustas y quiero estar contigo —luego lo miró con decisión —Bakugo, por favor, sé mi pareja —pidió.

Bakugo se puso rojo. Frunció el ceño molesto por los sentimientos que estaban apareciendo y suspiró harto de sí mismo.

—Debes saber que no me gusta que duden de mí, y no perdono dos veces. Si te atreves a jugar conmigo te asesinaré y me olvidaré de ti —advirtió.

Todoroki asintió con seriedad.

Bakugo lo miró fijamente y luego se acercó a besarlo. Todoroki inmediatamente sujetó la cadera de Bakugo para atraerlo más hacia él.

Unos gritos los sacaron de su burbuja.

Hagakure, Mineta y Kaminari se encontraban en la puerta.

Hagakure se dio la vuelta y regresó gritando de emoción a contarle a las chicas.

Mineta y Kaminari miraban traumados la situación, uno por ver a dos chicos besándose y el otro por haber visto a su ídolo en esa situación.

Kirishima también apareció en la puerta y salió burlándose —Lo siento, su declaración se escuchó hasta dentro y estos tres bobos no dudaron en venir a confirmar la situación —luego sujetó de la camisa a los dos chicos traumados y los llevó nuevamente dentro.

Bakugo frunció el ceño molesto, no quería que todos supieran de sus asuntos amorosos.

—Vamos a mi habitación —decidió tomando a Todoroki de la mano y llevándolo hasta el elevador.

Cuando pasaron frente a la sala, escucharon el alboroto que los demás habían armado y a Kirishima regañándolos con el apoyo de Iida.

—Bola de imbéciles —gruñó Bakugo.

Todoroki no objetó.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Bakugo, este se fue directamente hacia la cama y se sentó con los brazos cruzados, mirando al chico frente a él.

Todoroki no supo que decir ni hacer y se quedó parado en medio de la habitación.

—¿Qué estas esperando? —preguntó Bakugo molesto por ser él quien tuviera que decirle.

—¿Esperando que? —preguntó Todoroki sin comprender.

—¿No que te gustaba? ¿Acaso no hay nada que quieras hacerme?

—¿Ha-Hacerte de qué?

—¡¿Cómo de qué imbécil?! ¡¿Acaso tengo que decirte todo?! ¿No quieres besarme o tocarme? —se quejó levantando los brazos.

Todoroki sintió como si un chip se prendiera en él y se lanzó sobre Bakugo, tumbándolo en la cama. Ambos comenzaron a besarse con desesperación.

Bakugo tiró del cabello de Todoroki con fuerza, para separarlo y tomar aire; el otro chico aprovechó para besar su cuello y levantar su camisa. La ropa comenzó a desaparecer y la necesidad de estar unidos pronto fue irrefrenable.

Todoroki sentía como si sus sueños se estuvieran haciendo realidad. Había soñado tantas veces con eso, que sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer. Esa noche se quedarían en esa habitación y nadie podría sacarlos.

* * *

—¿Dónde estuvieron anoche? No llegaron para la cena —regañó Iida a Bakugo y Todoroki por saltarse una comida importante.

Estaban en el comedor tomando el desayuno y ambos chicos se veían desvelados.

Kirishima se puso completamente rojo, después de todo su habitación estaba al lado de la de Bakugo y los había visto salir juntos.

—Iida, será mejor que no preguntes —advirtió.

Mineta miró a ambos chicos involucrados, con la boca abierta —¡¿Tuvieron sex...?! —su exclamación fue interrumpida por el golpe del zapato que Bakugo le había lanzado.

—¡Cierra el hocico! ¡¿Qué mierda te importa?!

—Pago por ver —dijo Hagakure en voz baja.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! ¡Estás mal! —se quejó Kaminari al escucharla.

—¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡Son los chicos más guapos! ¡Hay que admitirlo! —se defendió— Además, no es como si tu no quisieras ver a dos chicas lindas como Yaomomo y Ashido juntas.

Todos los chicos se pusieron rojos.

—Todos dan asco. Dejen de quejarse —gruñó Bakugo, después de recuperar su zapato y tomar otro pan de la bandeja.

—¡NO PONGAS ESA IMAGEN EN SUS CABEZAS! —se quejó Ashido completamente roja.

—¡¿A-Ashido y Yaoyorozu están saliendo?! —preguntó Mineta con sangre escurriendo de la nariz, la cual no era a causa del golpe.

Yaoyorozu se tapó la cara con vergüenza.

—¡Qué no! —gritó de vuelta Ashido— ¡Aunque si saliéramos no habría ningún problema, porque no es su asunto!

Iida asintió en acuerdo —Bien, vamos a clases. Dense prisa —apuró haciendo que todos refunfuñaran y comenzaran a levantarse.

Kaminari se apuró a comerse todo lo que tenía en la bandeja mientras Iida lo regañaba por no haber comido rápido.

Bakugo volteó a ver a Todoroki y le sonrió con picardía.

Todoroki se puso completamente rojo sacando suspiros de varias chicas en el camino. Esa mirada, para Todoroki, significaba la promesa de que se verían al terminar las clases y repetirían lo del día anterior.

Era muy feliz de ser correspondido por la persona que le había gustado desde el principio y que creía que nunca iba a tener.

Definitivamente, no dejaría que nadie los separara, no después de conocer esa inmensa felicidad.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Nota:** Esta historia la publiqué en Wattpad desde Junio del 2019, pero había olvidado publicarla aquí._

_Lo bueno de eso es que pude volver a revisarla y editarla, para corregir algunos errores. Tal vez haya más, pero espero sean mínimos._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
